A cosmetic case having a tray is disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No.58-36331 (Int. Cl. A45D 33/22). In such a cosmetic case, each rear extremity of a case body, a tray, and a cover is pivotably joined by means of a single hinge. A puff is received in a hollow space between a bottom surface of the case body and the tray. When making up, the tray is opened to pick up the puff after the cover is opened. Then, a cosmetic material contained in the tray is rubbed off with the puff after the puff is picked up and the tray is closed.
At front extremities of the case body, the cover, and the tray, a clasp mechanism is installed to maintain their closed position. The clasp mechanism comprises two pairs of engageable tongues, one is formed at front extremities of the cover and the tray and the other is formed at front extremities of the tray and the case body. The cover closes both of the case body and the tray by engaging each tongue of the clasp mechanism. By such a way, the cosmetic material contained in the cosmetic case is protected. Further, a wedge-shaped push piece having slant surfaces at both upper and lower sides thereof is installed to the case body. When the push piece is pushed, the engagement of the clasp mechanism is released, and the cover and the tray are opened.
The push piece is formed separately from the case body, the tray, and the cover. The push piece is slidably inserted into a recess provided on a front wall of the tray, and the forward end of the push piece projects from a front wall of the case body. When the push piece is pushed in engaging condition of the clasp mechanism, the slant surfaces formed on each of the upper and lower sides of the push piece enter into between the case body and the cover to separate the case body and the cover, and hence release the engagement of the clasp mechanism.
As the push piece of the conventional cosmetic case is formed separately from the case body, the tray, and the cover as described above, in such a structure it is a problem that many parts are required. Further, the assembly of the cosmetic case has become complicated because the push piece is fabricated additionally. Thus, it has been expensive to manufacture the conventional cosmetic case.